


Day 29: Jaded

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Fictober 2020 [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fictober 2020, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Roman deserves all the love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: A prequel to Day 11: Heartbreak, about Anaroceit
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fictober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946062
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Day 29: Jaded

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this didn't get done yesterday! I gave myself a day off, lol.

Virgil glanced up as Roman entered the room. The romantic side paused at the sight before him on the couch. It wasn’t an unusual sight, to be sure, just, not normally in that particular position. Janus, asleep, was curled up in Virgil’s lap. Normally it was the other way around. 

Roman gave his friend a quick salute before making his way quietly into the kitchen, intent on a peanut butter and crofter’s sandwich. He felt- Well, jealous, he supposed, of the two sides and their relationship. Remus and Patton were disgustingly adorable together, and Logan was uninterested in romance, but he didn’t mind them so much.

It was Virgil and Janus that bothered him. Their passing touches, soft words, and gentle kisses made something broil in his stomach. 

Well. It’s not like he was worthy of love anyways. He knew what his heart looked like, cracked and jaded by all of the times Thomas had attempted a relationship, only to end up broken hearted. He was broken, and the sides he loved would never love him back because of it.

But that was okay! They loved each other, and he could soak up some of that affection by existing on the edge of their universe. 

He didn’t hear footsteps behind him, and he was startled when six pairs of arms wrapped around his waist. 

“You- you’re worthy, y’know.” The voice was quiet, and followed by a sleepy yawn. “Don’t need to lie to yourself.”

Roman stood stock still, trying not to disturb Janus, who had apparently decided to hug him. Virgil came up beside him and patted him on the shoulder. 

“Want to sit with us on the couch? Jan wanted to watch Mulan today.”

“Ah, well, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt?”

Allowing himself to be led to the couch, Roman was quite surprised to find the other two sides sitting on either side of him, sandwiching him in. He couldn’t say anything when both of them fell asleep on his shoulders.

~~

After that, Janus and Virgil were much more- touchy, he supposed. They would sidle up to him and give him a hug, or grab his hand for a few seconds when they said something to him. It was intoxicating, the little bits and bobs of affection they were giving him. 

They were just being friendly, of course. There was no reason for them to do such things, otherwise. He appreciated it, don’t get him wrong, but it was still a little odd. 

And then, about a week after the Mulan incident, Janus kissed his cheek. 

Roman startled, looking between Janus and Virgil, trying to ascertain if Virgil was angry or if Janus was playing a prank or what in the _world_ was going on? He pressed a hand to the spot Janus had kissed, still looking betwixt his two friends. 

They were both smiling at him, so gently and with so much- was that love? So much _love_ that the only thing Roman could think to do was sink out and go to his room.

So that’s what he did, ignoring the shouts of alarm from Virgil and Janus as he did so. He had to think. Had to take this interaction and parse it into tiny little pieces, so that it wouldn’t give him false hope. There was nothing he loathed more than false hope. 

He curled up under his mounds of blankets and began to think. Of course Janus wasn’t kissing him for no reason, that would be silly. Janus only kissed Virgil, and that was because the two of them were in a relationship. Did that mean-? No, surely not. Janus must have had another reason. Maybe he was thanking Roman for making supper the night before? He had thanked him verbally, but maybe the kiss was another form of thanks?

Roman had never seen the snake-like side thank any of the others with a kiss, except Virgil, so maybe- Surely not. They didn’t like him that way, they couldn’t! His heart was messed up, and frankly appalling to look at. 

There was a knock on his door. Roman didn’t particularly want to see anyone, but he straightened himself out and went to open it. 

Outside, Virgil and Janus stood, each holding a massive bouquet, comprised of tiger lilies and red roses.

“Roman, we seem to have caused a misunderstanding.”

“Yeah, Princey. What Janus meant by kissing you was that we both want to. Kiss you, that is. Preferably on the lips next time.”

Roman’s mouth opened and closed in shock for a few moments, before he realized he was crying. Both of the other sides dropped their offerings of flowers to come forward and grab a hand each, stroking the back of it with their thumbs.

“Will you be our boyfriend, Roman?”

“Please- Yes, I will, oh, please!”

Roman felt the cracks in his heart fill up with gold and amethyst, and he couldn’t ask for anything more. 

Except maybe a kiss or two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
